Danganronpa Echoes of Despair
by SpiritSenpai
Summary: Sixteen students invited to the famous school Hope's Peak Academy. Ryuki Nokura is one of these lucky students. He expects a normal school life but is given nothing less than one of Monokuma's killing games. Will he and his classmates be the hope that lets them escape?, or will they succumb to despair? (SYOC CLOSED) (Girls: 8/8) (Boys: 7/7)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_Dear Mr. Ryuki Nokura,_

_We are proud to say that you are one of the 16 talented students that have been selected for enrollment into Hope's Peak Academy for this fall. We would like to recognize you as the Super High School Level Artist. Hope's Peak strives on bringing talented young students and helping them to bring hope into this world. Should you choose to accept this offer, we will be holding your entrance ceremony in one week. There, you will meet all your fellow students and be officially welcomed into our school. We hope to see you in attendance so we can all bring the hope back into this earth._

_- Hope's Peak Academy_

* * *

><p>I stared into the letter for what felt like forever; reading it's contents over and over again. Hope's Peak Academy wants <em>me<em> to join them. The school that guarentees anyone who graduates, success in life. No student in all of Japan would refuse an offer by them. Though I don't think my art is anything special, I can't argue with a letter from a prestigious school like this one.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ryuki Nokura<span>**

** SHSL Artist**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 145 lbs**

* * *

><p>My name is Ryuki Nokura. I am now recognized as the SHSL Artist. I was born into an average family, making enough money to get by with a little luxury from time to time. I was interested in drawing form a very young age; heck, my first word was even "pensule". My parents would always buy me the supplies I needed for art after I drew what they considered a "masterpiece". I also had a little sister two years younger than me who was into knitting and sewing and she was actually pretty good at it. On my tenth birthday, she got into a horrible accident involving a drunk driver and was killed on her way too school. I was still pretty young then but the pain still exists in my heart. We promised that one day, we would open a clothing store together where I would design and she would create. I still have this dream and getting into Hope's Peak can make that dream, a reality...<p>

Putting the letter back in my pocket, I get one last look at myself in the mirror for good measure. My blue eyes and messy red hair, with that one little cowlick I can't seem to get rid of. I tried to dress well for my entrance ceremony for good first impressions with my fellow students. My favorite black coat open, revealing my white shirt underneath. I also wore my only pair of black jeans that aren't covered in paint and eraser shavings and my white shoes.

I grabbed the last piece of my outfit off of my closet shelf. It was a red hand-knit scarf my sister gave to me as a birthday gift. I promised to only wear it on important days of my life, to avoid it being damaged.

"Haven't used you in a while huh?"

I say one final goodbye to my parents and head off for the academy. I was both excited and nervous, but I think that's normal for any new student. The expectations are certainly high with this school and no student wants to ruin it's reputation. I get off of the monorail and walk up to the front gates of the school. I was paralyzed by both fear and joy as I stood upon the grand steps leading into the main hall. _What would my new school life be like? What will my fellow students think of me? What awaits me after I graduate?_ All these questions ponder in my head as I take my first steps into the school.

Walking into the main hall I notice my vision getting blurry and a struggle for balance. The entire room seemed like it was spinning and I couldn't keep up with it all. My stomach drops and my legs become wobbly. Next thing I know, I black out. Darkness overcomes my mind as I try to regain consciousness. Visions of a little bear chasing me with a knife around the school.

* * *

><p>By the time I wake up, im in what looks like a classroom, my mind still exhausted by the ordeal. Besides me, it's completely empty. <em>What happened to me?<em> Groaning, I lift my head from the desk and see a note written on a small piece of paper under my arms.

_Come to the main hall as soon as you can._

Looking at the note, I start to take in my surroundings. _Did I sleep through my initial entrance into the school?_ As soon as this though goes through my head, I fill up with pure embarrassment. I bet my classmates are already there. They probably think im weird for nodding off on the first day. I get up from the desk and start my way to the door, when I notice something a little more than strange. The windows have been sealed with large plates of steel. They seem to be securly placed there. _What class am I in?_ I try not to think too hard about it as I make my way outside of the room. Despite never being in this school, I seem to have an idea as to where the main hall is. As I arrive I stop at the door and realize that I might have been right. 15 students stand in front of me.

_Are these my fellow classmates?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! This is my attempt at a SYOC story. I've been wanting to write this up for a while, but never really got any good ideas for it. After reading a fair amount of Fics, I think I have the mojo to do it. Going to be looking for seven guys and eight girls to be at the normal sixteen students. I was originally going to have the story take place in a whole new location but decided against it for the benefit of readers having a better understanding of locations and room layouts, (That knowledge is useful for mysteries.) so were here at good old Hope's Peak Academy.<strong>

**Here are some rules for submitting an OC:**

** 1. Submissions are only going to be accepted through PM. It makes it easier for me and helps prevent any spoilers for your character.**

** 2. Please use the form below as that also makes it easier for me to understand your character to the fullest of his/her potential.**

**3. I will not be accepting any variations of SHSL Luck, Hope, Despair, Detective or ?. These have been done to death and I just don't want any of them here.**

**4. I will not be reserving spots for anyone. I don't want to wait around and potentially delay a chapter because you can't think of a good character.**

**Additional rules can be provided if needed.**

**OC Submission Form: (Can also be found on my profile.)**

Name:

Nicknames for other characters to use: (Basically, if another character uses nicknames, what would they use.)

Age: (15-18)

Gender:

SHSL:

Height:

Weight:

Physical Appearance: (Hair and eye color, and any other physical marks or things.)

Clothing: (Try to be detailed here, as I want to get a full understanding of your character.)

Personality: (Again, be extremely detailed here.)

Bio: (Backstory, how they got their talent.)

Any sort of speech patterns: (Tired tone or any accents.)

Mental or Physical Ailments?:

How do they address their classmates: (Nicknames, Mr./Ms.)

Quotes?: (Give me a feel on how they would talk.)

Types of people they would get along with:

Types of people they would not get along with:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies: (What they do in their spare time)

Biggest Secret: (Might be used as a motive so be precise here.)

Greatest Fear: (Same as above.)

Role during Investigation:

Role during Trials:

Victim/Culprit/Survivor: (This does not guarantee the position as there has to be a balance. This is just what you think they should be.)

Any other info I should know:

Sample Scene: (A man walks up to your character at a station and asks for directions. How would your character respond? This is to get a feel for him/her.)

Man: Excuse me, what way is it to the nearest ticket booth?

Your characters response:


	2. Introductions: Part 1

Introductions Part 1:

**AN: Thank you to everyone who sent in an OC! I didn't expect to get so many. I was at around twenty-five submissions when I chose the final fifteen. I did eventually choose who would be accepted though. I sent a PM to everyone who made it, so if you have not received a PM yet than I'm sorry but I couldn't include you character. Please don't hurt me. ): I loved every single submission but I couldn't accept everyone. The full list of accepted OCs will be posted on the last introduction chapter (Should be around 3-4 more). Also I have decided that since age never really had anything to do with the Games, I would just make every character 16 years old. It's just easier that way. Sorry if that affects your character. Here's the story now.**

* * *

><p><em>Are these really my fellow classmates?<em>

I take a look through the entrance hall and see what looks like fifteen other students gathered around. Everyone seems like interesting people. What really catches my attention is the room itself though. It looks nothing like it did when I first arrived! It's grown an aura of creepiness and the front door has been sealed with what looks like a giant vault door. I don't remember entering through a door like that. Maybe I entered through a different entrance. Even worse is that there are two mounted machine guns pointed right into the room. Was this here when I first arrived? I blacked out pretty quickly so it's possible but I don't think I would have overlooked something like that. Oh well, i'm sure they aren't loaded and are just there to scare away any burglars. There's no way they have ever been used right? I leave that mystery to my head and look around the room. Other than that, there isn't that much other stuff in here minus a few billboards and a small filing cabinet.

Luckily for me, it seems everyone is distracted by either the interior of the room or themselves. They seem to be talking to one another. I take an opportunity to slip in amongst them to avoid the embarrassment of being the last to arrive. Even though i'm also an Ultimate student, I can't help but feel nervous around all these talented people. Looking at them all has already given me goosebumps. What if my talent doesn't impress anyone? Loathe as I am to say it, I need to introduce myself to everyone if we're going to be classmates. Can't be impolite at a school like this. I look around for anyone who doesn't look too busy. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a female student with her back to the wall. She seems to be distancing herself from the rest of the group, just watching everyone. I figured she was probably a good place to start.

Sucking up my nerves, I walked over to her as professionally as I could. She looks pretty intimidating right off the bat. Her short white hair and beauty mark on her cheek combined with her red lipstick and her sunglasses made her look like she knew what she was doing. Her clothes also look extremely intimidating. She has on a black business jacket with a white shirt and black tie. Her pants, leather gloves, and shoes were also black. Her appearance screams spy to me. I get to her and introduce myself.

"Hey, my name is Ryuki Nokura. I'm the SHSL Artist. Nice to meet you."

Lowering her sunglasses, her green eyes meet mine. She puts her sunglasses back on and returns my introduction.

"Hello Mister Nokura. My name is Sakurako Ohwatani. I am the SHSL Information Broker."

* * *

><p><strong>Sakurako Ohwatani<strong>

SHSL Information Broker

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 105 lbs

* * *

><p>Information what? She looks at me with a sigh. "I can see the confusion on your face Mr. Nokura." Am I really this obvious. "An information broker is someone who gets information on someone to sell out to someone else." That explains the clothes but wouldn't being dressed like that be obvious? I look back at her, now knowing her talent to get a bit more associated with her.<p>

"So you're kind of like a spy of some sort?" I don't know if this is a stupid question or one that could offend her but I had nothing else to say. What questions do you ask a person like this?

"Sort of, but were more professional with our work." Luckily I didn't push any buttons yet. I'll ask the obvious question now that I'm fairly acquainted with her.

"So what are you doing here by yourself? Don't you want to go introduce yourself to everyone?" Given her talent, I think I know the answer to this question. Sure enough, she gives me the answer I saw coming.

"I'm watching all of them." Her voice doesn't really seem to change tones. Its almost like I'm talking to a recorded message. "I'm learning as much as I can from them introducing themselves." I guess this must be normal to her.

"Are you learning anything?" I ask almost half expecting her to tell me everything about everyone.

"Only the simple things like names and talents. Information like that can be very important to someone else." Yeah, someone like me who is still shaking at the thought of having to introduce myself. Maybe I should buy all their names off of her. I shake the idea out of my head pretty quickly as she Sakurako starts to speak again.

"Knowledge is power Mr. Nokura. Do you see her over there?" She gestures her head towards another girl in the crowd. I look in the general direction and see a smaller girl who looks like she came straight out of a storybook. She had large blue eyes and pale skin combined with her glossy blond hair that reaches just above her shoulders. Her hair also seems to have a black and pink butterfly hairpiece on either side. Her choice of clothing was also very majestic. She is adorned in a light pink dress with a bowtie and layers of lace and frills. She might as well have had doves flying around her and a ray of light surrounding her. I couldn't do much other than stare.

"Mr. Nokura, try not to look straight at her." says Sakurako with a sense of professionalism. I try to obey her advice but realize that the other girl had already taken notice of the attention we had been giving her. She looks into my eyes and smirks. She makes her way towards me and Sakurako.

"Looks like she noticed us. Sorry Mr. Nokura, but it looks like I will have to take my leave here. Nice meeting you."

She heads off in another direction while the other girl arrives at my feet. I can see her more clearly from up close. She has white stockings with pink mary janes that also had bows on them. She also seems to be wearing white gloves that stop at her elbows. She points at my face, her finger no more than two inches away from my forehead.

"You!" Is all she says while maintaining the smirk on her face.

"Huh? Me?" Is all I could think to say now pointing at my face as well.

"Tell me your name commoner!" Wait? What? I let that comment go and do as she says. Not because I'm listening to her but because we are still classmates.

"I'm Ryuki Nokura, the SHSL artist. What's yours?"

"My name is Michiko Shirakawa! I'm the SHSL Fairy Tale Princess! Remember that well loyal subject!"

* * *

><p><strong>Michiko Shirakawa<strong>

SHSL Fairy Tale Princess

Height: 4' 9"

Weight: 82 lbs

* * *

><p>Fairy tale princess? How can you get in with a talent like that? Is Hope's Peak just choosing random people to attend? No, there has to be a reason for her being here. Maybe I'll figure it out with a bit of conversation. Also did she just call me a subject? I try not to let it get to me and proceed with the introduction.<p>

"Fairy Tale Princess? That's a bit unique don't you think?" I ask politely. I don't want to insult her in anyway.

"Of course not! I am the descendant of a royal English king and queen. It's only natural that I was invited to attend here!" I guess that does make her a princess but would you ever need an education at that level of royalty? Don't you always get what you want, when you want it? I must be over thinking this as it seems that Michiko is trying to ask me something.

" So Ryuki, you look like a relatively decent guy for someone of your social class." I'll let that one slide as well. "What do you say you become my loyal servant!" Who does she think I am exactly?!

"Oh, uh...I'll pass on that offer but thanks for considering me."

"Oh cmoooon Ryuki. Most people would be delighted to even be considered to serve wittle ol' me." What kind of environment was she raised in? Definitely not a normal one. I try to reject the offer, but she seems persistent. Luckily our conversation was broken up by another student, this time a male. He seems to be dressed very formally, wearing a dark blue business suit and a white dress shirt underneath, black dress pants and black dress shoes. His hair is a white blond color and is styled in a quiff.

"Excuse me you two but there seems to be quite a scene over here and I just wanted to know if there is something amiss." He looks at me and I see his blue eyes.

"Oh no, there is nothing wrong here. Sorry for making you..." Is all I could say before Michiko takes over.

"Who are you, loyal subject?" That makes the man raise an eyebrow but he as well, let's it go and proceeds to introduce himself to both of us.

" My name is Masashi Hayabusa. I have been inducted into this school with the title of SHSL Fencer. It is my sincerest honor to meet both of you.

* * *

><p><strong>Masashi Hayabusa<strong>

SHSL Fencer

Height: 5' 9"

Weight: 156 lbs

* * *

><p>Michiko looks at him and grows another smirk on her face. I don't known if I should be worried or relieved she found someone else.<p>

"Fencer huh? How would you like to be my personal body guard!" She says without missing a beat. How many people does she need for her little army?

"As much as I would love to be the bodyguard of one as beautiful as yourself, I believe there is a better use of my time and a better person suited for that job." Looks like he doesn't want to be involved in her crazy group either however, Michiko seems to take notice of his claim of a better person.

"And who might that be my loyal subject!"

Masashi looks towards the crowd and gestures towards another male in the crowd.

"I believe he is the one who could meet your criteria." Michiko smiles and nods her head in agreement.

"He does look like someone who could be of use to me. Thank you my fellow ally!" After that, Michiko takes her leave to go and converse with her potential bodyguard while Masashi looks back at me.

"Quite the card isn't she?" I couldn't agree more. She doesn't seem like a bad person though. I should probably try to get to know Masashi some more as well. He looks at me before I could think of something to say.

"I'm sorry I don't believe I got your name." Oh yeah! Michiko got in the way before I could introduce myself.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Ryuki Nokura. I'm the SHSL Artist." Masashi smiles at my talent.

"Ah.. the beauty of art! I hope you will have the kindness to allow me to watch you while you work sometime." I'm actually surprised at his comment. Normally, people wouldn't care of my work until it was finished. I'm glad someone actually appreciates the work that goes into it.

"Sure! Maybe someday I could watch you while you fence as well. I've never really seen it in person." Masashi smiles back at me.

"Of course! Any opportunity to educate someone on the beauty of fencing is an opportunity I will take!" This is probably the most normal introduction I've had so far. Looks like I'll be able to get through all of them after all. Masashi looks at me with a face full of pride.

"Have you met all the other students Nokura? I suggest you do. There are plenty of different people here." I nod at him in agreement.

"Yeah, I'll go do that. I wave goodbye to Masashi and go towards the crowd, now filled with confidence. Before I could reach the main group, someone grabs me by my shoulders...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go guys! Thank you for reading this chapter! Three of our fifteen students were introduced here. Future chapters will have four characters each. If your character was introduced here and you don't like how heshe was written or would like to change something, feel free to PM me. I'll make sure to fix it ASAP. Also sorry if the chapter seems short. Its only introductions and I don't want to reveal everything about every character. Hopefully chapters will be getting longer when the fun starts but honestly, I would rather have a short chapter with good content rather than a long chapter with filler content. Look forward to the rest of the characters! They are all veeeery interesting. Cheers!**

** - SpiritSenpai**


End file.
